Cold Shivers
by PHMineHalo
Summary: That "Cold shiver" that was mentioned... yeah.


Doctor: How long did you play chess?

Clara: 5 years, before I gave it up.

Doctor: Wow commitment!

_TARDIS alarm blaring_

Clara: What was that?

Doctor: Hostile ships. Fast moving, and heading for earth! Rapidly ascending! Hold on!

_TARDIS spins into space. Pan reveals armada of ships, all enemies of the doctor._

_EXPLOSIONS IN TARDIS_

Clara: What was that?

Doctor: No... Nothing but... can do that...

Clara: What?

_Doctor runs over to the other console, rapidly pushing buttons _

Doctor: No! No! No no no no no!

_Explosions Ray sounds_

Clara: Doctor!

Doctor: What?

Clara: You're not talking, I don't know what's going on.

Doctor: Oh yes. That. Too busy to talk now.

_Explosions_

Doctor: Kinda fending off the most powerful commercial weapon in existence.

Clara: Well the TARDIS can handle that, right?

Doctor: Uh, not sure...

_EXPLOSION RIPS DOORS OF TARDIS OFF_

Clara: Doctor? What do you mean 'Not sure'?

Doctor: Oh, no. No. Not this again.

_Pan to Fleet of Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Shadow proclamation, Autons, Angels, and Judoon. Camera flies through all of them._

_**TITLE**_

Clara: Who are they?

Doctor: All my enemies, all of the people I've pissed off over the years. But how did they find me?

Clara: And they've become friends...

Doctor: Yes, they've done this before. Had to give the universe a re-boot on that one. YOU'VE DONE THIS ALREADY! WHY ARE YOU DOING IT AGAIN? I BEAT YOU THEN, I CAN BEAT YOU NOW.

Clara: Huh?

Doctor: But how did they find me... I wiped myself from existence... Unless... No... What if they implanted a virus, and when I re-booted the universe, it asserted itself in the linings of space and time. Clever ones aren't they?

Clara: So what do we do?

Doctor: Noth...

_Gassy yellow beam shines on the Doctor, knocking him over. He is covering his face and rolling in pain._

Clara: Doctor!

Doctor: AHHHHHHH! Clara?

Clara: Yes?

Doctor: I have friends. AHHH! Find them! AHHHHHH! You're going to need it.

Clara: Who? Where?

Doctor: The blue button!

Clara: yes?

Doctor: Hit it and the TARDIS goes into emergency II mode. You'll be sent back to Earth... AHHH! FInd them!

Clara: WHO?

Doctor: All you have to do is... AHHH!

_Removes hands from face exposing the Regeneration light, but past Doctor faces phasing in and out and back to Doctor 11._

Clara: What's wrong?

Doctor: Can't... AHHHH! Reg... AHHHH! Regenerate!

_Computer screens all blip to a message "BAD WOLF"._

Clara: Doctor? "BAD WOLF". What does it mean?

Doctor: WHAT?! NO! AHHHHHH! CLARA! FIND THEM. FIX THIS!

_Doctor disappears and turns into glowing yellow dust._

Clara: DOCTOR! NO!

_She runs over and hits the Blue Button._

_Flashes to Sara Jane, and she feels a cold shiver._

Torchwood: And she was so... Mom? Mom, are you okay?

Sara Jane: Uh? Yeah, it's just...

Torchwood: What?

Sara Jane: Nothing. It was nothing.

_Flashes to Martha Jones She too feels a cold shiver._

Jake: And they'll be ready for... Martha, are you even listening?

Martha: Uh? Yes, um, it's just, nothing sorry you were saying?

_Flashes through all remaining companions in similar situations._

_ONE DAY LATER._

_UNIT alarms start blazing, and as Martha rushes to the console, camera pans through it, and switches to Sara Jane._

Sarah Jane: No. No. It CAN'T BE!

_Camera pans again, flipping through all companions, at their consoles, all reacting the same._

_TARDIS flies in, crashing through the Big Ben. Flipping in front of the camera, it goes to black. _

_TARDIS crashed in London, camera zooming out to space. Keeps zooming out past Earth, and other planets come into view. Rings of energy coming from all the planets, like a distress beacon. Flies into one, and it says on the ring "BAD WOLF". Back on Earth, the UNIT forces are going crazy, mobilizing. Then, zoom out again, to Earth, and a crappy shield erects blinking to life, around Earth. Iconic epic Doctor Who Music. Fast flip around to the same enemies flying for Earth. One ring reaches Earth, passing through the ships, crippling them. The ring hits the shield, stopping, and showing Earth the message: "BAD WOLF". Citizens look up at the sky, pointing at the words in the sky. Then the air raids go off._

_Back to TARDIS._

_Clara is trying to figure out what is going on, but is locked inside. Another message pops up on the screen; "DOCTOR DOCTOR DOCTOR DOCTOR..." Fills the screen. She looks back at the dust._

_Zoom out again. Earth sends out a Yellow ring, and the zoom in and chase reveals the message as: "DOCTOR DOCTOR DOCTOR DOCTOR...". It hits the other planets, and expands from them. It's a call for help._

_Black._

_Above view of lots of cars, and a tank, going down a street, all moving towards the TARDIS. Sarah Jane and Martha Jones get out of a car. _

Martha: This is the source of the Emergency II beacon.

Sara Jane: Do you think he's...

Martha: Dead? I don't know.

_Zoom out on them standing in front of the crashed TARDIS._

_Back in TARDIS. Clara is curled up under the console, when she hears some prying at the door. She stands up, and runs over to it. _

Clara: Hello? Anyone there?

_TARDIS doors crack open._

Martha and Sarah Jane: DOCTOR?

Clara: Uh, Hi...

_Martha and Sarah Jane look down _disappointed_._

Clara: Uh, I know this looks weird...

Martha: It's good to know he found someone.

_Martha steps inside, with Sarah Jane not far behind._

Martha: Where is he?

_Clara looks at the ash pile. Martha rushes to it, scanning it._

Clara: He said to find... his... um... friends. He said *Sniffle* that they could fix this.

Martha: And this is all that's left?

_Clara nods. Sarah weeps._

Sarah Jane Smith: No! He can't be gone!

Martha: Who did this?

_Camera flips to Captain Jack leaning up against the wall. He teleported in._

Jack: Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, you name it.

_Martha smiles._

Martha: At least you're here.

Jack: Ah, another familiar face! Sarah, right?

Sarah Jane Smith: The one and only!

_Shake hands._

Jack: And who might this wonderful lady be?

_Clara gets up and stomps on Jack's feet._

Jack: OW! Oh I like you!

Martha: Knock it off Jack.

Jack: I didn't do anything!

Martha: Yeah, but you did sort of deserve it.

Clara: I'm Clara.

Martha: So what did you say Jack? Daleks?

Jack: It looks like all of the Doctor's enimies are here to kill him. There up there right now. Some partical wave took down their systems.

Sarah Jane Smith: How long do we have?

Jack: We sent out a message for the doctor. It went throught the entire universe. Every friend he had is coming. The make-shift shield around the planet wont last long.

Martha: So?

Jack: 2 hours. At most.

Clara: They shot some sort of beam at the doctor.

Jack: A beam?

Clara: A yellow beam. He started glowing yellow, and his face kept changing.

Martha, Sarah Jane Smith, Jack: Yellow?

Clara: Yeah.

Martha: Jack?

Jack: A Jolly Dispersion Beam.

Martha: A jolly what?

_Clara giggles._

Jack: It forces all of a Time Lord's regenerations to happen all at once. He burned his body out with pure time energy. The Daleks invented it during the Time wars. It was only supposed to be a prototype that didn't actually work.

Clara: Well it does.

Sarah Jane Smith: So what do we do?

Harriot Jones: We tell the universe what has happened.

Martha: Ma'am!

Harriot Jones: Harriot Jones; former Prime Minister, and recently "decesed".

_Harriot Jones holds up her id._

Jack: Well then.

Harriot Jones: The Daleks never wanted to kill me. They imprisioned me, and just poof, I'm right outside.

Martha: Well then Ma'am, let's get started.

_walk out. Camera zooms out of tardis and back out to planet, and the second wave of "bad wolf" is going to hit earth._


End file.
